inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzushi Chaos
Suzushi Chaos (涼しいカオス) also know as Kessho Chaos '''(結晶カオス) is the Captain and forward of Team Galaxy and Silver Warriors and New Inazuma in the movie. Profile '' '' In Begin= ''"she is cool and calm showing no emotion and remains wary of danger."' |-| Normal = "she just can not be beat, and she keeps her head cool by everything" |-| Appearance She has blue short hair and dark red eyes and she wears a cap (randomly), Her casual clothes consists of a white t-shirt and a dark blue vest and wearing a short jeans with black sneakers and she wears her soccer uniform and her school uniform. Personality First she is cold, calm and shows no emotion and trusts no one and hate love ,she remains wary of danger , later she is calm, cool, helpful she keeps head cool at everything , smart and talented in soccer she also has a dual character that is offensive, aggressive and violent and sometimes very cold is. she is a good tomboy that everything gives for family and friends. Background she grew up in an orphanage boys. And later she also to another orphanage far as Sungarden where she remained two years and then she had to go back because her father was ill. She went to universe academy she was an elite warrior from school, she was known as Agent Cold she shows no emotion, is wary of danger and she trusts nobody .but father died a few years later. she got a new but was very unkind he was a crazy scientist and used children as guinea pigs or as slave. they did everything for dad, but father betraying her father and said that she had poisoned. Therefore, it was thrown into the cell. she was 3 years and when she could be there again from. but when they are in jail, there was a war and all of her friends or relatives are dead or disappeared. and now she wants revenge on Father!. Plot Teams *Team Galaxy *Silver Hakuren *Silver Warriors Hissatsu Only In anime: *'SHIce Tornado' *'SHFrozen Fire ' *'OFElectric Rain' *'DFFreeze Ground' *'OFFreeze' In Season 3. *'SH Ice Tornado' *'DF Freeze' *'OF Freeze Ground' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' in Go *'SH Ice Tornado' *'SH Dimension Break' *'OF Freeze' *'DF Freeze Ground' Inazuma eleven strikers *'SH Dimension Break' *'SH Ice Tornado' *'DF Freeze Ground' *'OF Freez' *'SH Frozen Fire' *'OFElectric Rain' MixiMax ;Vampire Witch *'SH Enternal Darkness' ;Hono hikari *'SH Laser Ray' Keshin *'KHkyukyoku no chaos joo ]]' Keshin Armed *'KHKyukyoku no chaos joo' **'SH Kessho no chaos' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Vampire Witch' **'SH Nightmare Of Chaos' *'MIMAX Hono hikari' **'SH Laser Ray' Relatives *Suzushi ishi (Brother)deceased *Suzushi Hana (Sister) deceased *Suzushi hiuchiishi (Brother) Friends *Hono hikari *Dendo kaminari *Suzuno Fuusuke (BBF) *Nagumo Haruya *Kira Gaia *Shadow arrowwe *Tsumetai kaze *Reito Hikami Quotes *mm aliens do you say... I crush them with my dark side(to aliea academy) *out of my way!(twin character)To against suzuno and Nagumo *Failure is not an option, memories make you weak, love is a waste of time, emotion shows weakness! *I freeze you with my technique ... Freez! *heey tulip head you ruined my views(To nagumo) * I crush you! (to Suzuno) *Look and learn! *I Crush you with my dark side... *Only a genius can manage chaos *I'm not in love with you!!!(to Suzuno) Trivia *She's gazelle's childhood friend *her second personality is the opposite *people think she is a boy *when she is older she has a different eye shape *she has 2 japanese names her real name and that of father. *in dub chaos is her last name and her first name in japanese *her second name is 結晶カオス(Kesshō chaos) *she can a fire shoot.. *she has 3 elements.. *In Dub has she a boys name Cris Gallery Chaos`1.png Chaos.png Suzushi chaos1.jpg Chaos.jpg SuzushiSketch.jpg Suzushi chaos.jpg Chaos!xcf.gif Chaos. young.jpg Pixelart!.png Pixelart.png Ds icon 3.png Friends.jpg Suzushi.png ICON.png Puh;p.png OC.png Dsinazumaelevenchaos2.png Chaosicon.png ---- .FANFIC Stories. *Background story *The power of chaos (Chapter 1) *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Female Category:Fanmade Character Category:Captains Category:Antagonists Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Universe Academy Category:Darkness element Category:Ice element Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Defender Category:Midfielder Category:Forward Category:Wind Element Suzushi chaos